1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing natural leaven. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method of preparing natural leaven which involves soaking a grain in water for a period of time after which the grain and resultant aqueous medium are separated. The aqueous medium is then mixed with flour. Subsequently, mixtures of flour and aqueous medium are permitted to stand for a period of time, ultimately resulting with natural leaven. The present invention also involves subjecting natural leaven to a procedure whereby its moisture content is reduced, preferably using atomization or spray-drying techniques, and forming the dried leaven into a powder. The natural leaven produced in accordance with the present invention imparts a unique taste and odor to bakery products such as bread, croissants, brioches, and the like. Moreover, the dehydrated leaven produced in accordance with the present invention is particularly advantageous in that it is easy to meter, weigh, and otherwise handle when used in commercial baking operations, in addition to being storage stable for considerable periods of time.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the baking art, a number of different materials or agents are used to provide the leavening or "raising" effect in dough. Typically, these are classified as chemical leavening agents and yeast. In either case, carbon dioxide from added chemical reagents or from yeast fermentation is the principal leavening gas.
In chemically-leavened foods, the source of carbon dioxide is normally sodium bicarbonate. Ammonium bicarbonate as well as potassium bicarbonate may be used in certain applications, as well. Leavening acids are also used to promote a controlled and complete evolution of carbon dioxide from a dough in which the leavening acids are present. In addition, "baking powder", which is a leavening agent produced by mixing an acid-reacting-material and sodium bicarbonate, with or without starch or flour, is also a common ingredient used in the baking industry for this purpose. Typically, the acid-reacting-materials in baking powders are: tartaric acid or its acid salt, acid salts of phosphoric acid, compounds of aluminum, or any combination having a substantial proportion of any of the foregoing.
Historically, yeast, commonly referred to as "baker's yeast", has been the traditional leavening agent commonly used in the production of bread, rolls, sweet doughs, pretzels, crackers, and the like. As opposed to chemical leavening agents, the advantages of yeast include its contribution to the baked product of a characteristic taste and aroma and the evolution of gas for a considerably longer period of time than is effected by chemical agents. In the yeast leavening process, gas is generated by fermentation, which is part of the metabolic activity of yeast. Although many micro-organisms can ferment sugars with the production of carbon dioxide, the one which is generally accepted as being the most suitable for leavening bakery doughs is Saccharomyces cervisiae, or "baker's yeast". In this regard, special strains of yeast have been developed over the years by commercial yeast producers which are particularly suitable as leavening for dough products. In addition to producing carbon dioxide, yeast fermentation also produces ethanol which contributes to the aroma of baked products.
Although enzymes present in the yeast cell may break down sucrose and maltose, etc. into simple sugars during fermentation, Saccharomyces cervisiae cannot readily break down starch, dextrines, and other complex carbohydrates. It is the action of enzymes present in the flour which are believed to be responsible for the conversion of starches normally present in doughs into sugars, such as dextrose or maltose, which are then acted upon by the yeast.
In addition to using commercial yeast, leavening can be prepared by mixing water with flour and permitting the mixture to incubate under proper conditions of temperature for a sufficient time wherein yeast spores from the ambient come into contact with the moistened wheat thereby permitting fermentation reaction to occur. After a sufficient period of time has lapsed, the resultant mixture is sufficiently innoculated with bacteria so as to be capable of functioning as a "starter" for leavened dough products.